THE REBIRTH OF THE ATLANTIANS
by Newfie Child
Summary: (CH.'S UPDATED) Hitomi and Mamoru are fighting against those that ran them from their rightful place on Gaea...and they want revenge
1. The Seer has returned

Hey, hope u like it. REVIEW PLS THX

This ' pretty much means they are speaking telepathically

This ( ) means that they are thinking in their heads

**RETURN OF THE ATLANTIANS-CH 1**

I carried Mamoru in my arms as I walked quietly through the thick brush. But my footsteps slowed as I heard a scream in the distance. I gently laid Mamoru down as he began to stir.

"What is it mommy?"

I gently kissed his forehead before straightening and facing the direction from which I had heard the scream.

"Someone's in trouble and I'm going to help them. I will be back in a few minutes."

With that I pulled the hood of my cloak up to cover my face from view and proceeded to walk silently towards the place I had heard the scream come from. I stood in the shadows and looked in on the gruesome scene in front of me.

'Mamoru, whatever you do, stay hidden from view. Don't come out until I tell you too alright?'

The answer she got back was an affirmative 'Alright.'

She turned her attention back to the scene in front of her. There were two families one man was on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood, while another man and what looked like his teenage son stood with swords raised facing off against 3 soldiers. Behind them stood two women with small children huddled behind them in fear. One of the larger soldiers raised his sword as if to attack as the two fighting men tensed up.

(No one else will get hurt here) I stepped out of the shadows and looked over the three soldiers quickly.

"Stop this now, leave these people alone. If you are looking for a fight, fight me." The soldiers turned to her as did the men. She quickly moved in front of them and whispered over her shoulder.

"Go and make sure your families are alright. I will take care of them." With that she turned back to the soldiers as the men backed away, taking the man on the ground with them. She threw off her cloak and got into a fighting position, her sword raised at the soldiers.

The families behind her gasped in shock as the soldiers in front of her gaped and let their eyes rove over her body. She wore tight black leather pants, knee high tan boots, a baggy emerald colored shirt with a tight black corset over top of that.

"Now tell my why you were after this family before I kill you." The soldiers laughed as the leader of the group stepped forwards.

"We are Zaibach. We were sent to kill all residents of Fanelia by orders of Emperor Dilandau." He began to approach Hitomi as he was saying all this. Hitomi's smirk though grew when he came to a mere few feet in front of her. She whispered something so only he could hear and watched as his eyes widened. But before he could do as much as raise his sword, her own sword went slicing across his neck slicing cleanly through the artery as he fell dead to the ground.

She turned to the others and once again got into a fighting position. Immediately they charged at her and they began to fight. Soon both were on the ground dead, their swords covered in their own blood.

'Mamoru, you can come into the clearing now.' With that she turned and headed towards the families. She knelt beside the man now propped up against a tree.

"Th. . . thank you miss. . . for helping us." She turned her emerald eyes to the wife of the injured man.

"I do only as anyone with a decent heart should." She turned and laid a hand on the wound on the man's stomach. She closed her eyes and concentrated as a green glow surrounded her hand and the wound. When she pulled her hand away the wound was gone and the man opened his eyes.

He sat up straight and looked around his quickly. "Where are the soldiers?" He then spotted their bodies on the ground surround by their own blood. Before he could say anymore his daughter and toddlers threw themselves into his arms crying, followed by his wife.

Hitomi took this time to walk over to the fallen bodies of the soldiers and held out one hand. Immediately a fire sprang around them, burning the bodies so that there was nothing left, not even their swords.

She turned around to see the gapping faces of the two families behind her. She quickly grabbed her cloak and pulled it around her shoulders after wiping off her sword and re-sheathing it.

"In which direction is Fanelia?" She looked up and faced the two families. Just then Mamoru came out of the shadows of the forest into the clearing and ran to Hitomi.

"Are you alright 'mommy'?"

"Yes I am alright." She turned back to the families who now stood facing them.

"Now in which direction is Fanelia?"

One of the men stepped forwards and pointed behind Hitomi towards the west. "In that direction"

Without saying another word, Hitomi spun on her heel, and followed by Mamoru headed back into the forest in the direction of Fanelia.

One of the women called out to her before they disappeared into the forest. "Are you a sorceress?"

Hitomi's echoing voice answered them back. "Yes, you could say that." And with that she was swallowed by the shadows of the forest. They continued to look at the last place they had seen her, before a smile came across the women's faces.

Together they both smiled and said, "The warrior to represent all women, the one to save Gaea along with her knight, the one to make the wrong right, and to bring peace to our lands . . . the seer of the Ancients."

**SCENE CHANGE**

Hitomi raised her hood again to cover her face and began to walk in the direction of Fanelia. Mamoru walked briskly beside her, trying to keep up with her long strides.

"Mommy, why'd you tell them you were a sorceress?" He looked up at her. She indeed was a sight to look upon, beauty, grace, power, strength. These were qualities that had long ago disappeared among the people of this land, of their people.

Mamoru still didn't know where they came from, but he could guess that she knew, and he trusted her.

She looked down at him after a long moment and stopped to crouch down to his level.

"Because Mamoru, they must know. They are to be the ones to restore hope back into this land. The people must know that I am here, that I will help to right what has so wrongly been undone."

He looked into her deep emerald eyes and nodded. "What are we though mommy? I am so confused. What makes us so different from everyone else?"

Hitomi closed her eyes tightly before rising to her feet. "In time you will know, but for now you must trust in me and that I would only hide something from you if it was of the gravest importance. You must trust me."

He looked down at his feet dejectedly before raising his eyes once again to those of her emerald orbs.

"I always have, nothing could change that." Hitomi's eyes came to look down at him as she smiled down at him.

"How would you like a ride on my back?" His eyes lit up in excitement.

"Really... Of course I would mommy. I love you" I picked him up as he wrapped his arms around my neck. He giggled happily as I bounced him around. He squealed in delight as she began to skip as he tightened his grip on her neck.

She smiled as he titled his face to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before resuming his giggling. The smile vanished from her face as she stared darkly ahead of her.

The prophecy will be fulfilled and our people shall once again be brought back to its rightful place on Gaea. We shall no longer live in hiding; we shall take back what is rightfully ours and shall take back our temples and palace. We shall hide no more. And Mamoru can live in peace and grow up as all children should without a worry in the world.

I watched the trees around us, ever watchful for the eyes of the enemy. They shall pay for what they have done.  
  
Please review.thanks


	2. Fanelia's Attacked

I stood crouched on a cliff overlooking the city of Fanelia. It truly was a magnificent city "The land of the dragons."

"Mommy, what does that mean?"

I turned to look back at where Mamoru sat crouched slightly, hidden in the folds of my cloak. "It means honey, that this land is protected by dragons who long ago vowed to protect the inhabitants and more importantly the royal family from any outside forces wishing to do them harm. But the people have long forgotten that. It is nothing more then a fairytale to them, and only we will be able to re-awaken their long dead vow."

Mamoru looked up at me curiously, "Why will only we be able to?"

"Because we are the only ones with the knowledge and the power" I turned and scooping him up in my arm began the long walk down towards the city of Fanelia.

"You know you are a sorcerer of kinds,"

"Of course I do mommy that's why I am able to make things catch on fire when I am really angry, or sometimes even move things."

A small chuckle escaped my lips. "More importantly catching me on fire you little monster" with that I proceeded to tickle him while holding him tightly in my arms.

When he finally calmed down, he laid his head in the crook of my neck and let out a small yawn. "Anyways baby, because of the power inside of us, a power that for a long time has slowly disappeared we are the only two people who can do what thousands before us were able to do."

I stared ahead as I was lost in vision of the past, of visions of our people when we once were able to freely walk Gaea before we were hunted down.

We lapsed into silence, and as we began to draw closer to the city, we became increasingly aware of the disorder among the Fanelian's.

Suddenly an explosion made the ground beneath us tremble and I broke out into a run. "Shimatta, were too late." I clutched Mamoru closer as I jumped over a ledge and finally got a view of what exactly was happening. Buildings were on fire, many now reduced to rubble and the people of Fanelia were running for the safety of the mountains surrounding their home.

"Mamoru, do you see that lady over there, the cat-woman?"

I felt him nod into my neck. "I need you to go over to her, she will protect you alright."

I set him down and watched as he scampered off. I stepped into the shadows and jumped up onto the wall of the palace. I watched as Mamoru made it to the cat-woman and she scooped him up into her arms and ran into the palace beneath me.

I spread my arms out before me and focused intently on the enemy before me.

"_Thy enemy, thou hast threatened this land._

_I call now on the dragons of old,_

_For thou hast made a vow,_

_A vow to protect these people,_

_Your people._

_Will you come now to protect them?_

_Come and protect them from death,_

_Use thy power, the fire of thy hearts_

_And protect your King._

_COME NOW!_

_I COMMAND THEE!"_

I brought my hands together as they began to glow a pale pink colour.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Inside the palace, Van was waiting impatiently for Merle. "Where is she, if she gets hurt…" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Merle ran through the door at that moment. In her arms was a small boy.

"Lord Van, you have to get out of here. If we don't leave now they will kill us all." She was out of breath as she looked at her long time friend. Gently setting down the young boy in her arms she walked towards Van where he stood and looked out his window to see his kingdom slowly being destroyed.

"I can't leave Merle I have a duty to my kingdom." He turned to look down at her, she only came up to his chest.

"But Lord Van, if we do not leave your people will have no King. We must, and our Allies must know of this new enemy. They will no doubt be next, we must warn them."

Van turned back to the view outside of his window. "Merle, you must understand that I cannot…" He trailed off as a voice seemed to float around him, taunting him with its sound, its words. "Draconian" The whisper was quiet enough that only Merle heard, and unbeknownst to them the young boy Merle had carried in. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to the words in a language they could not understand.

Van was mesmerized, since his mothers death he had never heard another living soul speak the words of the Draconian's.

'_Inimigo vosso, hast de hou ameaçaram esta terra._

_Chamo agora nos dragões de velho,_

_Para hast de hou fez um juramento,_

_UM juramento proteger estas pessoas,_

_As Seuas pessoas._

_Virá agora protegeê-los?_

_Venha e os proteja de morte,_

_Uso poder vosso,_ _o fogo de corações vossos_

_E protegemseu Rei._

_VENHA AGORA!_

_MANDO-O!'_

Suddenly the earth beneath them began trembling, and loud roars filled the air. The people of Fanelia let out gasps of surprise as out of the woods surrounding their city hundreds of thousands of dragons emerged.

The enemy faltered before them and as the first guymelef was destroyed by the dragon fire the rest of the enemy began to flee. But they didn't get far as the dragons began chasing down each and everyone of them.

People began emerging from their hiding places to watch as the dragons walked throughout the city destroying any of the enemy they came across.

When every single enemy soldier was destroyed the dragons formed a ring around the entire city.

Van could only stare in disbelief at this new revelation. He now stood outside the palace, watching as one of the oldest dragons approached him. She towered over him as she looked down her long snout at him. She lowered her head until it was lying on the ground at Van's feet.

His eyes were locked with hers and he could not find the will to look away.

'Climb on young king'

Van was shocked to say the least, but none the less climbed onto her snout to stand as she carefully rose to her full height again.

'Young King, I must apologize for not being able to protect our people soon. But we could do nothing until called.'

Van smiled as he looked into her old eyes, though they showed no signs of age. They were the colour of deep Amber.

"Do not fret old friend. But what has suddenly called you to our aid?"

He dropped down to one knee before her, his people had long since crowded around her large being.

The old dragon seemed to smile as she looked at him. 'That young king is your destiny. It is something only you can solve, although she will help. Accept her help for she will guide you on your path to find the answers to ALL questions you seek. But young king, you must leave your country now. You have a war to fight, and you must go and warn the others. Do not worry about your cities; we will rebuild them like we did the old.'

She began to lower her snout to the ground once again. When he finally stepped off he bowed deeply to her before turning back to his people.

"Let it be known now that the dragons have reinstated the vow they once made to the people of Fanelia long ago, to protect us from enemies. We shall live in peace and harmony." A great cheer rose out from his people. He turned, bowed once more to Sheba (the old dragon) before turning back to his friends.

"Come Merle, we must leave and warn Freid."

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Lord Van," Van turned to see Merle walking towards him from where he stood looking out at the land before him as they traveled to Freid on an airship.

She came to stand beside him and placed a small paw on his arm. "I'm sorry Lord Van about Fanelia, but it will be rebuilt by the Dragons in the ways of the old. The way it should be. But for now we must warn Freid, if the new enemy gets to them first, Gaea is doomed."

Van sighed as he watched the clouds go by. "I know. I just don't like leaving my people in a time like this." He bowed his head, shutting his eyes tightly against the memories.

Suddenly yells could be heard coming from the bridge. Immediately Van and Merle were running towards it.

When they came to the bridge they were shocked to see 5 enemy soldiers, all heavily armed. Van pulled out his sword and faced the enemy along with many of the men who were already present on the bridge.

The 5 men pulled out their swords and pointed them at Van. "You, Dragon, will die."

Immediately men surrounded Van as the 5 men ran towards him.

"Prepare men!" Van yelled as he got into a fighting position.

Just as the 5 were about to reach the first man, a person covered in a black cloak intercepted them and cut down the first enemy. Just as fluently and quickly as he cut down the first, he cut down the other 4 men.

The cloaked figure stood there, blood dripping off his sword. The 5 enemy soldiers lying at his feet in puddles of their own blood, silence fell on the bridge as all the men looked at this mysterious figure in awe and reproach.

Van was the first to over come his shock. "Who are you?"

The cloaked figure merely wiped off his sword on the clothes of the dead soldiers and re-sheathed it. The men on the bridge watched in shock as he dragged each of the soldiers to the edge of the bridge and chucked them over the edge.

When all the dead soldiers' bodies were disposed of the cloaked figure took a few steps towards where Van stood, but immediately the rest of the men on the bridge surrounded him.

"Halt, you will come no further"

The cloaked figure stopped and regarded them with a sense of cool calm.

Before Merle could restrain the young boy who now stood at the doorway to the bridge, he was running towards the cloaked figure.

"MAMMA!"


End file.
